Field
The present invention relates to a mold structure, a transfer molding apparatus, and a transfer molding method.
Related Art
Transfer molding apparatuses known in the art heat and pressurize a resin film to transfer a pattern of minute protrusions and recesses from a transfer plate onto the resin film (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-310286